School Projects
by PausanAurora
Summary: Life never goes as planned. But Ace never thought he would have to worry about waking up to a new husband and baby after a 50 minute nap. Prompt - Imagine your OTP partnered together for a project where they take care of a 'baby'
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt - **Imagine your OTP partnered together for a project where they take care of a 'baby'

* * *

Home room. The first 45 minute class of the day for the high school students at Ace's school. It was also the one class where the school grouped students according to their name and not age or class level. Here students were required to do little else but have proof of life and complete one major project to pass. In other words, a glorified attendance class and one of the most dreaded and boring classes for students separated from their usual friends.

Consider the fact that this was also a Monday and that the teacher would announce the end of the year project today, the class promised to be an even more annoying one. So Ace resolved to simply sit down and relax until class started. With that in mind, Ace placed his bag on his desk and dropped his head onto the bag.

"Hey, Hey!" 'The chirping wasn't that annoying' Ace thought groggily 'It was more the insistent finger poking into his cheek that made Ace want to punch the kids lights out.'

"What?!" He growled snatching the kid's finger away from his cheek as he made to poke him again. And Ace found himself face to face with the class's hyperactive goof. 'Could those eyes get any bigger?'

In complete disregard for Aces scowl, Luffy's smile widened. "Hi! I'm Luffy and I'm your husband." The kid was looking right at him with those big black eyes and grinning so wide his scar stretched. There wasn't a hint of ill intent or mischievousness on his face.

'Okay so maybe he was still asleep or something.' Ace looked around and noticed that the teacher was the only other person in the room. 'When did everyone else leave?'

"You have ten minutes to make it to your next class." Ms. Robin chimed. "I suggest you take Ace and explain what he missed in class today. Lest you be late to another class."

"Shishishi" 'That's an odd laugh… Guess I'm not dreaming.' "Okay! Come on Ace."

With that the kid grabbed Ace's arm and dragged him out of the room.

'What the….?!'

"Hey! Wait!" Ace made a valiant grab for his bag just making it before he was dragged from the room. 'He's actually pretty strong for such a thin kid!'

"Where do you think you are taking me?" He said as he pulled Luffy to a stop next to some lockers.

"To class right!" Luffy said as he turned to face him. "I know we go in the same direction for a bit to get to first period. I see you every day! This way I can tell you what the project is."

'Oh right, the project that must be what Ms. Robin meant.'

"Alright, we can walk and talk but enough with the pulling." He said pointedly looking down at his right wrist that Luffy was still holding.

"Opps. Shishishi." Luffy let go and threw his bag across his shoulder pulling the regulation white button down shirt tighter across his chest.

'I guess he's more lean then skinny.' Ace thought pulling his eyes away from Luffy.

"Where's your jacket? I thought everyone had to wear one." He asked as he turned to walk to his class.

"Hmmm. Yeah but I forget it a lot and the teachers stopped caring as long as I wear the rest of the stuff." Luffy trotted over to him and keep pace as they walked to their respective first period classes.

"So what's the project?" he asked when Luffy didn't volunteer any information.

"Huh?" Luffy looked over at him in confusion before brightening up and starting to rummage through his book bag. "Oh like I said before. I'm your husband and we have to take care of our new baby!"

Thankfully no one else in the hall seemed to be listening. Ace was pretty sure the conversation couldn't get any odder and he was really not blushing. Luffy who was still rummaging around in his bag stopped with a triumphant noise followed quickly by an 'opps' as whatever he had been pulling out of his bag fell to the floor.

"Whhhhaaaaaaa, whaaaaaa!" Ace couldn't have been more wrong. This right here was more embarrassing and now he was blushing. Yet he was frozen to the spot helpless and staring at what may or may not be a mechanical doll. A crying mechanical doll which had to have crawled right out of a grade B horror film. It looked as if it had been used for decades by malicious students resigned to a substandard grade. The previous owner had even gone as far as too dye the hair a horrifying shade of neon pike. The doll even had one foggy eye! All it had to do now was start saying 'Mama, Mama' with a creepy owl head turn to get him to bolt in the opposite direction.

"Ahh, I got it." Luffy bent over to rescue the pathetically flailing doll from the dirty hallway floor. "I hope we don't get points off right away."

"Yeah." Thankfully the crying stopped as Luffy held Chucky's ugly baby like a football and rocketed it in his arms. 'He's actually pretty good at that.'

"Wait! What the Hell?!" He sputtered as Luffy's words finally made it to him. "Points off?! _**Our BABY!?**_"

"Yeah! Wasn't Ace listening our project is to take care of Lola here until the end of the semester." Luffy thrust Chucky's spawn up to his face and he might have caught an early glimpse of his death in its glassy eye. '_LOLA!?'_

"But we're both _guys!_? Shouldn't it be a _boy_ and a _gir!l_? When was this decided!? What kind of grade are we talking about here!? What the hell kind of name is _**Lola!?**_" That was it he was starting to loss it. He was standing in the middle of the hallway with a kid at least two grades lower than him talking about taking care of an apparently 'female' killer doll with about three minutes left until the bell rang.

Luffy brought the doll back to his chest, looking down at the doll and then up at Ace. Then with a pout he said. "What you don't like the name I choose for our baby?"

'He's sort of cute' Ace blamed his current mental panic state for even allowing that thought to enter his mind when there was so much more important things to focus on. "No! Wait that's not the point!"

Thankfully Luffy decided to have mercy on him. "Don't worry Ace! I'll take care of Lola for now and we can meet up after school so we can decide how to take care of her later. Okay?"

Faced with Luffy's cheerful grin all Ace could do was nod his head in a daze. 'Take care of the monster…? Two more months until the end of the school year, right?'

"Okay!" Luffy shoved a piece of paper into his hands as he put '_Lola' _on his shoulder. "Here's my number you can text me when you're out and I'll find you. Bye!" With that Luffy bounced off in the opposite direction. He watched Luffy run off with the paper in his fist and he could swear _IT _smiled at him from over Luffy's shoulder as the bell rang.

The bell had rung and the hallways had emptied of all but a few stragglers. But Ace couldn't find it in him to do much more than stare down at the piece of paper in his hand and mourn his ability to sleep through anything. '_How did I end up with a husband?'_

* * *

_Okay so this prompt has been floating around for a while now and I just had to write a one-shot. Though I might write a follow up with Ace and Luffy taking care of their new baby girl. ;) I hope you enjoy it! P.s I know some home rooms don't work that way but some do.~_


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day, Ace had managed to find out more about what had happened in homeroom, mostly by tracking down and beating it out of his 'friend' Thatch. His 'friend', who shared the same homeroom as him had thought it would be hilarious to watch him burn by letting him sleep through homeroom. Thatch was a bloody traitor.

Sleeping through homeroom was the problem. Apparently there wasn't an even number of boys and girls in the class. So the sleeping student and the late student, Luffy, were paired together. Now Ace's main concern was surviving the project with a hyperactive partner and a creepy doll.

Ace grabbed his bag from the hallway floor, slammed his locker shut and pulled out his phone. He really considering just walking home or hanging out with Marco. He'd do anything to just pretend the project didn't exist. But he needed to get a good grade in the class and this was the only real grade in the class. That and Thatch was probably whining to a disinterested Marco about how he had been 'victimized'. He could imagine him now with that Elvis mug of his just laughin' it up. 'I need to shave his head the first chance I get.' Realizing he had been scowling at his phone for a good 10 seconds, he sent out a quick text to Luffy.

'_**I'll be at the front gate in 5.'**_

Not 5 seconds later his phone rung with a response.

'_**OKAY! **__** Lola missed you! :)**__**'**_

Ace stuffed his phone into his pocket told himself this was a major part of his grade and dragged himself to the front of the school building.

* * *

Luffy beat him to the front gate but considering his energy and the dread Ace was carrying around that wasn't too much of a surprise. He was waving goodbye to two guys one of which had weird green hair. But once they were gone and Luffy spotted him, he started jumping up and down and waving his arms around to get Ace's attention, as if he could have missed him.

"You took forever you know." Luffy said as soon as Ace was in hearing range, which Ace found out was still pretty far away. "I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!"

"I thought we were going to go over the project." Ace said once he was within actually speaking range. He came to a stop in front of the ever smiling kid and crossed his arms. He scanned Luffy quickly as he started talking about some 'amazing' restaurant. '_Lola' _was nowhere in sight. 'Probably in his book bag. Huh... I wonder if we could get points off for that.' But it was no use contemplating how they were going to be graded until he got a chance to get his answers from Luffy which might be a ridiculously difficult task considering the way Luffy was still going on about the food.

"Alright let's go." Ace sighed "We can talk at the restaurant. It better not be far."

"Yes!" Luffy cheered even going as far as to throw his arms in the air. "You're the best Ace. Let's go!"

And with that Luffy excitedly turned around and started marching, oblivious to the nervous reaction his statement got from Ace. 'Really he's way to honest and doesn't seem to have any kind of filter.' But Luffy kept on marching swinging his bag back and forth, excitedly talking about the restaurant and Ace followed.

"_ the ramen is the best, but their sweets are even better than that and the meat it the most awesome. But meat is best. Always. Oh and I almost forgot about the_"

'Just how much was he going to eat?'

* * *

"That's your fifth bowl in the 15 minutes that we've been here!" If he weren't seeing this happen right in front of him, he wouldn't believe it was possible. 'Is this kid secretly a world class food eater?'

"I'm hungry." Luffy slurped up the last of the bowl, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve before eyeing Ace's unfinished second bowl of ramen. Ace had never had the pleasure of meeting a talking vacuum before but apparently; they came in the form of skinny teens that could devour just about anything in sight. "Are you going to finish yours?"

"Uhhh, only if you promise not to get any more." Luffy started bouncing his head up and down in agreement. Ace made a face and pushed his bowl over with his chopsticks, a little afraid of losing his fingers. A second later, the food was gone.

"Wasn't that yummy? Makino makes the best food." Luffy sat back in the booth and patting his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. It's great, Makino's great." Luffy beamed at him. Ignoring the fact that Ace couldn't have known who Makino was. "So spill. What's this project about?"

"Oh okay!" Luffy jumped up in his seat sitting up straight punching his fist into his open palm. He had to lean away from the enthusiasm. "We gotta take care or Lola until the end of the year! And we have to take turns and plan our life together as husbands! Yep that's all, easy."

'Easy… wasn't the word he would use.' "Take turns doing what, exactly?"

"Taking care of Lola. She's not turned on now but we gotta turn her on by tomorrow morning and then feed her and change her and play with her and sleep with her and stuff. If we don't she'll cry and stuff and the teacher can tell once they get'em back. Oh they can tell where Lola was at the end and stuff too, like to take of points at the end. Oh and burp her. Hey, what's burp her anyways?"

Ignoring the inane question and rambling, Ace held up his hand and focused on the most important part. "Wait, she wasn't on earlier? Then why was she, _it_, crying in the hall?!"

"Huh." Those big owl eyes blinked up at him before realization dawned. "Hmmmm... I dunno. That's weird."

'More like creepy! Shit.' "What do you mean they can tell where she is?"

Luffy threw his bag on top of the dirty table and nearly stuffed himself inside as he started rummaging through it. Luffy's muffled voice drifted over to Ace as he answered.

"Yeah the teacher has some chip or something inside Lola and they plug in this thing at the end to download all this stuff for our grade. Here I have a paper for you!"

Grinning Luffy came out of his bag clutching a wrinkled paper and _it_ in the other. It looked just as creepy as he remembered. Luffy handed over the paper to Ace and set the doll down in the middle of the table. He reached over for the paper keeping an eye on _her_ at the same time.

Grudgingly, Ace focused on the paper and realized that he was looking at the grading rubric for the project.

He cut his gaze up to Luffy. "You had this the whole time…?"

"Yep!" He grinned as he started swinging his legs under the table, looking like a happy kid. "Mrs. Robin gave it to me for you."

'Okay whatever; it looks like he was right though… They had to switch off at least once a week taking care of it separately and then together. Once they turned it on the doll would start recording information about everything they put it through and they had to turn it on by 7am tomorrow. The thing would even be able to tell where they put it to sleep?'

"Okay, we should probably wait to turn it on_" Looking up Ace saw Luffy holding the doll upside down. His tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as he pressed what could only be the on button. "What are you doing?!"

"What?! What?" Luffy jumped, dropping the now recording doll that promptly began to wail. "Opps."

"I see a pattern here." Ace muttered as he let his head drop to the table. Watching as Luffy scooped up the doll and started cooing.

* * *

"That _doll _isn't going to be sleeping at my place." He said flatly, looking down to give it a wary look from its place in Luffy's arms as they left the restaurant.

"You know you're not going to be a very good dad like that." Ace could _hear_ the upturned nose and crossed arms that accompanied the affronted air. "Lola has only ever loved you. Isn't that right?"

He could only watch speechless as Luffy cuddled up to the doll rubbing its glassy eyed face up against his check. Luffy, somehow mistaking his expression for some kind of regret shoved Lola to Ace.

"You know Lola might forgive you if you give her a kiss."

"Like hell!" He jumped back to avoid _it _on instinct, only to flush red a second later in embarrassment as Luffy blinked up at him in surprise.

"I – I mean you can just keep it for the first week and then we'll switch off." Ace stammered, watching helplessly as a mischievous smile started to creep up Luffy's face.

"Shishishishi. Okay I'll take Lola this week but you've got to call her by her name from on now." Luffy held out his hand palm open for Ace to shake. "Deal?"

"Fine. Deal." He grimaced. He shook Luffy's hand and Luffy nodded with the most serious expression on his face that Ace had seen yet.

"Okay! See you tomorrow. I'll make sure Lola looks pretty for her first day of school." That was it, Luffy walked backwards, waving as he disappeared from sight. 'Good Luck.'

Dropping his hand, he turned to go home as well.

He was going to have to see that thing, _Lola,_ every day until the end of the year thanks to the requirement that they take care of it in homeroom with their 'significant other'. Then he was going to have to take it home and take care of it himself. He wondered if he would be able to pass this class or maybe ask for a less creepy doll. At least Luffy seems to know what he's doing when he isn't dropping it or stuffing it into his bag.

Five minutes later, he was home and more than ready to toss his stuff.

"I'm home!" He called out as he kicked his shoes at the door.

"Welcome home. How was school?" His mother, Rouge, came out of the kitchen drying a bowl. "There's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"No thanks, I'm good. School was fine." He didn't see any point in telling her about his 'marriage' just yet. He loved his mother dearly. She was all the family he had and he knew it must have been hard on her to raise him on her own after his dad left while working full time. But he knew she would only find his predicament amusing and want to be introduced to his 'husband'.

"Glad to hear it. Don't fall asleep and miss dinner, Ace."

"I won't." He called back as he started up the stairs to his room.

'Maybe he could get his mother to take care of it when he brought the thing here.'

* * *

Okay, I had a plot for this story, still do, but it seems to want to do it's own thing so I'm just going to go with it and see where we end up. I hope you enjoy and review!

P.s. sorry for any grammatical mistakes this took longer than I expected to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Piece characters belongs to Oda and not me, cheers.

* * *

Two minutes to the beginning of homeroom and Ace couldn't make himself stop staring at the closed door of the classroom housing his 'husband'. He was terrified of entering. Though he wasn't sure what would be worse, facing Robin's creative wrath or 45 minutes trapped in a room with at least 15 plastic, bug eyed, and creepy dolls.

One minute to homeroom, he remembered Robin's pleased look as he woke up to Luffy's finger in his face. 45 seconds, he saw the glassy eyes of the doll and shivered. Thirty seconds. The door was flaking on the both sides. 'Do they never paint this thing?'

All right, this was ridiculous. He couldn't be late to class because a doll freaked him out… a little. 'How was he going to get through the semester if he couldn't do this?' He took a deep breath, told himself dolls were not that bad and Mrs. Robin definitely could be, walked into the room, and felt looming regret.

They were everywhere. For every pair of students there was a fluffed up doll in a dress or a pair of overalls sitting on the edge of the students desks, facing front. The dolls raggedy hair color ranged from the bizarre, like pink, to the mundane but all of them had those creepy still doll faces and unblinking killer eyes. Some people had even gone the extra step of putting bows and necklaces on the things, as if that would make them less creepy.

The still eyes followed Ace as he made his way to his desk in the back. He had to walk between two columns of desks right past an army of the _**hellions**_. Thankfully, all of the little Chuckie's were mostly on the right so he could just stick to the left.

They all looked like they had been used in some horror movie production or maybe some old lady's creepy collection had been donated to the school and a teacher had decided to use them to freak out the students. That was believable. Ace had always suspected some of the facility had it out for the students. He skirted around the last doll before making it to his desk and signed in relief. Though it turned out, he was a little too soon to be relieved.

The students had rearranged themselves to sit next to their partner for the project, apparently. And there, right next to his desk, was Luffy. He was talking to some curly haired guy with a long nose and a girl with orange hair, who Ace had seen off and on around campus. He didn't see the doll on Luffy's desk though. Taking that as a good sign, he turned and dropped his bag on the ground by his desk ready to get on with it.

Ah, but that was a mistake. His focus had been so set on making it past the front line he hadn't even noticed the infiltration into his camp. Because there was their leader, _Lola_, staring up at him with, hopefully, sightless eyes, from the very center of his desk.

'He said he would make her pretty….' He could have sworn those were the words Luffy had used. But no, Luffy had clearly confused the word pretty for terrifying. 'He should have just named the doll Tina…instead of messing with him.'

Because there she sat looking like Talky Tina ready to pass judgment on the unwitting victim. She was wearing a blue and white checkered dress, contrasting sharply with the blood red ribbons haphazardly wrapped around her waist and hair, trophies from her last victims no doubt.

"Awe, you still don't like our baby." A high whine broke Ace out of terrified daze. "And I made her all pretty too."

"This isn't pretty." He snapped, backing up to see Luffy pouting at him but still keeping Lola in his sights. "Why is it on my desk? And where did you get a little dress from anyway?"

"Mrs. Robin let everyone pick out stuff from up front! She picked out the dress for Lola." Luffy beamed at him, ignoring the important question.

'Of course she did... Mental note: never piss off Mrs. Robin.'

Luffy waved at someone at the front of the room, most likely Robin, with that contagious grin of his before turning back to Ace. "Robin's really nice! Oh, but I choose the ribbons! Do you like it?"

"Sure, Sure. It looks really… interesting." Ace grimaced, if interesting could mean horrific, but he should probably play nice when in its presence. He noticed Luffy scowling at him from the corner of his eye, surprising him with the uncharacteristic expression enough to face him, though anything other than a smile seemed like it would be out of place on Luffy.

"Hey, you promised to say her name remember? And she looks lovely not 'interesting'" Luffy huffed leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Right, I did. I will!" Ace chocked out quickly as the bell rang. He spun around to see Robin getting up to stand in front of the class. If he wasn't sitting before she began talking he was going to be destroyed. He had seen the result of the mental torture she could put students through for simply talking during class. There were even rumors that she had driven a fellow teacher insane after he had disrespected her favorite subject. Now that teacher was living in an institute rambling about ancient weapons and banana crocodiles. What were banana crocodiles anyways?! "Now can you please take _Lola?!" _

Luffy leaned back even further, stretching like a cat, and grinned up at him, looking for all the world like he wasn't going to take the thing off his desk any time soon. 'What was the little brat playing at?!' "Hmmm… Okay! But we have to go get food again today. Okay?"

"We did that yesterday?! How often do you go there?"

'Was he being blackmailed!? Damn, Luffy didn't seem like the type.' Robin was halfway to the center of the room and her gaze was beginning to shift in his direction. Panicking, he wondered if he could just shove the thing aside with his bookbag. He turned to do just that, freezing in terror as he meet the dolls cold dead eyes and for a moment, he could hear a velvet whisper ~ 'My name is lovely Lola and I don't think I like you.' Robin was a few steps away.

"Okay! Just- Now!" He whispered harshly to Luffy.

"Okay." Luffy chirped, jumping up, grabbing the doll and dropping back in his seat, in one smooth move. He slide into his seat and risked a peek at the front of the class.

"Glad you two decided to let up begin." She was looking right at them and the small smirk on Robins face did not bode well for their future. Luffy only smiled obliviously, maneuvering the doll to sit on the edge of his desk facing Ace.

Ace just wanted to be glad he wasn't the only one Robin focused on. Though he didn't understand how this clueless guy would think to blackmail him, even if it had been poorly done. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

As Robin began to speak, the orange haired girl hissed softly back at Luffy. "You were supposed to get him to agree to pay not just take you, idiot!"

"Huh?" Luffy rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh, opps."

* * *

"All right class, I'm sure by now everyone has had a chance to go over the handout from yesterday and meet your newborn." Even with the depressing topic, Ace couldn't keep the smile off his face as Luffy bounced in his seat, throwing him a grin as Robin continued with a smile. The teacher had a talent for smiling in a way that made you cringe in fear but it still was not nearly as maniacal as the frozen one Lola was giving him.

"I am passing out the main objectives now that were not included in the sheet from yesterday." The professor walked the length of the room handing out the sheets as she continued to speak. Luffy was nearly vibrating as he tried to contain his excitement, a stark contrast to the stillness of the doll, making it hard for Ace to ignore Luffy and his…desk. 'Why is he so excited anyways?'

"Use the last minutes of class to go over the main objectives with your significant other and ask any questions you have now. Otherwise, have fun and know that…" Here she passed until the entire class was watching her and in the silence that reigned, she continued. "The dolls tell all." Instantly the tension in the class skyrocketed and Ace knew then that he wasn't the only one slightly put out by the creepy assignment.

"Shishishsi, Don't worry Ace. We'll be fine." Luffy grinned in his direction. "Lola's pretty cool."

He was saved from having to reply to that absurd statement or ask why Luffy thought a creepy doll was 'pretty cool', when Luffy turned around to respond to something the curly haired kid was saying.

He could only hope that the handout didn't require he spend too much singular time with Lola. Right now, he didn't mind the current 'arrangement' with Luffy carryin' the thing around. He could work something out for the week he had to care for it.

Ace accepted the handout as it came around glancing at the objectives. He quickly spotted the main objectives. He sighed in defeat and glanced at the clock. There were just a few minutes until the bell rang and he decided to suck it up from here on out. After all, it was just a few months and most likely, the doll would not kill him in his sleep if he were nice to it, probably.

"So it looks like we're going to have to build a pretend life together as 'partners'_."_ He looked sideways to see if Luffy was listening to find him grinning at him again, practically vibrating in his seat.

"Sounds awesome!" Exploding out of his seat Luffy grabbed his stuff off the ground. "But look! My grandpa gave me this really neat stuff we can use for Lola. This way I can't drop her."

He could only watch, frozen, as Luffy tried, rather unsuccessfully, to put on a bright red front facing baby carrier. As Luffy continued to tangle himself into the baby carrier, he packed up for the end of class, crossed his arms, leaned back and watched.

When it became apparent Luffy wasn't going to be able put it on alone, he stood to help, submitting to his fate. Just in time to catch Luffy as he fell backwards towards him.

"Whoa! Careful." Catching Luffy in his arms he was forced him to sit back down to avoid knocking the desk over as he supported Luffy's weight. Looking down at Luffy, he was ready to tell him off. Only break out into laughter at the picture Luffy made.

Luffy's arms and legs were both tangled so well in the straps of the carrier that he looked like a mummy wrapped in red. While Luffy scowled down at the carrier as if it had personally slighted him.

"How did you manage that?" He whipped the tears of laughter from his eyes his left hand. Since his right hand was trapped under Luffy. "I as watching you too!"

"Geez this was so much easier when gramps was helping me." Luffy groused pouting. Though a small smile was pulling at his lips. He couldn't stop his own smile as he shifted to stand puling Luffy up with him.

"Alright, lets get you out of this thing so we can get to next period." Pushing Luffy up to stand, he unclipped the straps and watched them fall away immediately. He burst into laughter again and bent to pick up the carrier. When he stood again Luffy had his arms crossed and was scowling at him now.

"Sorry, sorry." He put his up in surrender. "That just surprised me. I'll help you this time. Okay?

"Okay" He chirped immediately brightening. Luffy held out his arms so Ace could wrap the carrier around him. Reaching around Luffy forced him to step in close and he had to fight of his blush as he got close enough to feel his warmth.

"There you go." He patted Luffy on the shoulder as he stepped back. "You look great."

"Thanks a lot, Ace." Luffy dumped Lola into the carrier and grabbed his bag. He turned to follow suit. Luffy stood up straight, placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "See? Now I can't drop her."

"Uh, right." He had to concede that this was a much better alternative than having Luffy dropping or stuffing their 'kid' into a bag, even if Luffy did look ridiculous.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Luffy sprinted to the door and Ace couldn't help the chuckle that came to his lips as he watched Luffy. 'Maybe this wouldn't be such a hard project after all.'

* * *

**Okay! Sorry for any OOCness and grammar issues. But look Ace seems to be overcoming his fear… Slightly.**


End file.
